The Empire's Revision of History
by Cratershockbrothers
Summary: In 22 ABY, New Republic historians decode records that explain how the Empire revised history in the years preceding the fall of the Jedi Order and the end of the Old Republic. These articles address the biggest disappointments of the Star Wars Prequels, and corrects the story line while still fitting in with the Star Wars movies.
1. Settling the Score with the Prequels

**Settling the Score with the Star Wars Prequels**

So, what is this all about anyway? Well, we would like to ask you a few questions to start:

Did you grow up with the original Star Wars Trilogy? Did you have a childhood full of entertainment, toys, and inspiration from those movies? Did you experience some degree of disappointment with the Star Wars prequels? The two of us can put a bold check mark behind each question. We are pretty confident in saying that millions of people across our planet had a similar experience. That leads us to ask; What can we do about the Star Wars prequels? Take them and live with them? We tried that, and 15 years after the release of Episode 1, we still find ourselves criticizing the prequels. So we came up with an idea to right the wrongs. Make amends. Bring order to the Star Wars galaxy…

But first, a short story. A couple years back we were talking to another Star Wars fan. This fan ate and drank all things coming from the Star Wars franchise juggernaut. We started to discuss our critical viewpoints about the prequels. As is common with this kind of Star Wars fan, he started to become defensive. He accusingly asked us, "Who are you to question what George Lucas does in the galaxy he created?" Fair question. Our response: "You don't create a movie franchise as large as Star Wars, with millions of fans who have given you so much of their money, time, and attention, and give them in return Star Wars: Episode I-The Phantom Menace." Conversation over.

Now, let's get real. Nobody can erase Episodes 1-3. They are 'canon' for the Star Wars franchise and will be with us until they remake all the movies in, oh let's say about 20 years. As Original Trilogy fans, we can work through the stages of grief and attempt to come to terms with what has been done to our beloved Star Wars. For the two of us, there has definitely been anger and denial. There have been moments where the despair was so overwhelming that depression seemed inevitable. But did we ever reach acceptance of the situation? Never. So what stage of grief is left? Bargaining. We want to gain back some power and control over this mess that was created. So we thought, what if we were able to come up with an explanation to account for the most embarrassing, ridiculous, and disappointing parts of the Star Wars prequels? What if we were able to make this explanation fit into the Star Wars galaxy? Of course, it will never be accepted by the official Star Wars powers that be. But….it may just help us sleep a little easier at night.

So we came up with a story line that accounts for the disappointments of the Prequels, while still fitting in with the Star Wars Galaxy. We didn't re-write the entire story line. We kept most of the story line of Episodes 1-3 intact. Instead, we targeted specific events, concepts, and characters and give explanations for why they were created or altered. Who, do you ask, created or altered them? Who do you think would be so sinister as to wreak havoc within the Star Wars Galaxy? Well, of course it is none other than the Empire revising parts of history to suit its own purposes. The following chapters are written in a somewhat historical and research document format. And while they are designed to be read as if a historian or researcher from the Star Wars Galaxy wrote them, the target audience on Earth will hopefully appreciate how they address some of the more disappointing aspects of Episodes 1-3.

We hope you enjoy them. We look forward to your feedback.


	2. The Peace Through Understanding Campaign

**The Peace Through Understanding Campaign**

An Analysis of the Imperial Historical Revisions from 32 BBY to 19 BBY. Commissioned by The New Republic's Department of Historical Records in year 24 ABY

In the year 18 BBY the Imperial Governors with executive oversight by Grand Vizier, Sate Pestage, and final approval by Emperor Palpatine, developed and initiated a revision of the historical archives from 32 BBY to 19 BBY for distribution to all Imperial Core Educational Institutions, local planetary hall of records/archives, and the Imperial interstellar data system.

Along with the implementation of this revised historical data, various historical records found in planetary archives throughout the galaxy were also purged. This historical alteration was an Imperial re-education initiative known as The Peace Through Understanding Campaign, (PTUC).

The primary aim of The PTUC was to help bring the galactic populace under greater control of the Empire. The strategy was to selectively modify or erase the historical records leading up to the creation of the Empire. These changes in history regarding key events used several strategies. The desired outcomes of the revisions were varied depending on the targeted historical information. The desired outcomes included attempts to pacify, confuse, create disinterest, and/or alter allegiances of sentient species throughout the galaxy. The PTUC and its goals were a closely guarded secret among the executive leadership of the Empire and its loyal agents.

After the collapse of the Empire, The PTUC records were discovered hidden deep in the Archives of the former Jedi Temple on Coruscant. With the documents encrypted with the infamous ICSS, (Imperial Code Sequencing System) they had been unavailable for analysis until the code was finally broken in 22 ABY. The data provided historians with the PTUC's main concepts and goals along with a list of specific topics that were added and purged from all planetary archives. The reclaimed information also listed the names of agents and planetary administrators, including Senators and Governors, responsible for the changes made to planetary historical records.

Thorough investigation has identified the timeline subject to revision specifically beginning with the Trade Federation's Blockade of Naboo and the arrival of the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, in 32 BBY. The revision ends with Obi-Wan Kenobi giving the infant Luke Skywalker to his step-aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars, on Tatooine in 19 BBY.

This discovery has not only given a clearer insight into the propaganda installed as historical fact by the Imperial regime, but has also helped to lead historians and researchers toward clarifying the validity of commonly believed historical events. The following articles will look at the PTUC's targeted historical events, the Empire's potential objectives, and the various incidental anecdotes that became fact to the populace across the Galaxy.

To note: As of this time, research is ongoing. Documents will become available as research is concluded and the findings are summarized.

The Peace through Understanding Campaign's historical alterations:

The Myth of Jar Jar Binks

The False Connection between Midi-chlorians and the Force

Darth Vader and Divinity – document to be declassified soon

More Documents to come


End file.
